It Takes An Ocean Not To Break
by fictorium
Summary: Emma finally has a good reason to arrest Regina, but things get a little out of hand during the search. DUB-CON in places, with a side of drunken Mayor


Regina cursed and struggled the whole ride back to the station. At least with her hands cuffed behind her back she couldn't do too much damage, but a series of vicious kicks were aimed at the driver's seat for the duration of the short journey.

Emma would have been impressed at the stubborn refusal to accept being arrested, if not for the fact that she'd been called out to apprehend a drunk and rowdy Mayor on her one night off. (Yet another Deputy too scared to actually stand up to anyone in this damn town.)

"Get your fucking hands off me," Regina growled when Emma came to let her out of the back seat.

"Listen, Madam Mayor, you can forget about special treatment tonight. So get out of the damn car or I'll drag you by the hair," Emma fired back, in absolutely no mood for games.

"Screw you," Regina snapped, but she started shuffling towards the open door. "Do you honestly think you'll get away with this, Miss Swan?"

"That's Sheriff Swan," Emma corrected. "Now get your ass inside or I'll add resisting arrest to your charges."

Emma decided to cut her losses, gripping the Mayor's arm firmly and leading her straight in to the Sheriff's station, not caring if any townspeople were around to see. With Mary Margaret sleeping in her cell, Emma opted for the back office to book Regina, especially since the struggling and cursing wasn't likely to stop any time soon.

"Sit down," Emma snapped, shoving Regina roughly towards the plastic chair in the middle of the room. "And shut up."

"Do you really think," Regina started to say, before being interrupted by a loud hiccup. "That you can make this stick? I'll walk out of here in the morning a free woman. No judge is going to let the charges against me stand."

"I don't know about that, you smug bitch," Emma fired back, not giving even the slightest damn about professionalism. "I've got you on drunk and disorderly, damage to public property, not to mention resisting arrest."

"I'll just tell the judge this is a vendetta against me. Part of you stalking my son and trying to kidnap him," Regina said sourly, swaying slightly on her seat.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're so messed up your kid can't stand you," Emma regretted the low blow as soon as she said it, and it had the predictable effect on Regina. The Mayor launched herself to standing and without her hands free, attempted to headbutt Emma. Thankfully, coordination was not on her side, and so Emma just had to brace herself to deflect the blow. Stay calm, Emma told herself; don't give her the reaction she wants.

Nope. Too late. The red mist descended, and using her best bail bondsman skills, Emma grabbed and twisted Regina until her sneering, pretty face was mashed against the dusty backroom desk.

"I warned you," Emma snarled, adrenalin coursing through her veins.

"Screw you," Regina snapped, wriggling under Emma's firm grip on her neck. "I'm going to fire you. And then sue you for police brutality."

"Oh, shut _up_," Emma yelled. "Christ, you're so tightly wound I'm surprised you're not getting off on being manhandled like this for a change. Not like there's a line of people desperate to touch you."

The stunned silence from Regina was damning, Emma realized a moment too late. Shit. Why the fuck had she just said that?

"Even better," Regina said from where she was still bent over the table. Emma's grip had slackened slightly with the shock. "Now I can tell the judge this is some sick lesbian fantasy of yours. Using your position to get your kicks with vulnerable women."

Emma couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at that.

"Vulnerable?" She managed to choke out between gales of laughter. "You are many things, Regina, but vulnerable is not one of them. C'mere."

With some vague idea of protocol, Emma knew she couldn't keep Regina bent over like that. Instead she uncuffed her left wrist for a moment, allowing Emma to re-cuff the Mayor's hands in front. Regina didn't seem any happier with that arrangement, but the actual attempts at violence seemed to cool for a bit.

"I need to search you before I can book you," Emma explained. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"Maybe," Regina snarked, not looking at Emma. There was still a faint blush on Regina's cheeks, but whether from anger or embarrassment, Emma couldn't be sure.

"Well, I'm going to make this easier on both of us," Emma said, not waiting for an argument. Instead, she took Regina's cuffs and led the Mayor towards the room's closed door. On the back was a sturdy coat hook, and with a little leverage, Emma was able to get the linked chain up and over it. Standing flat on the floor Regina couldn't wriggle herself free, meaning Emma could perform the search without getting whacked in the head. Hopefully.

"This is not appropriate," Regina muttered, but she didn't fight it. Emma stepped in behind Regina and began the routine patdown of the Mayor's now-disheveled suit. Regina was facing away from Emma (and into the plain white door), as per the usual routine, and it went some way to letting Emma reassert her control of the situation.

Emma had made it all the way to Regina's knees when the box on the shelf caught her eye. Latex gloves, pack of 500. No. Nuh uh. And yet in that moment it was all Emma could think about.

"Sorry, Madam Mayor," Emma said as she finished her sweep at Regina's ankles. "But I have reason to believe you're concealing illegal items. I'm going to have to strip search you."

"You'll _what_?" Regina spat, sounding not completely arrogant for the first time all night. "You can't."

"Oh, watch me," Emma shot back, quickly removing Regina's heels meaning she definitely couldn't get the leverage to pull herself free. This was probably wrong on more than one level, and yet Emma was already obsessed with humiliating Regina just a little. After all this time, it would be pretty damn nice to have the upper hand.

And okay. Fine. Maybe it would also be kind of interesting to see exactly what the Mayor is rocking under those skintight pencil skirts and clinging blouses. Maybe Emma can't be expected to help herself when Regina gets into her personal space at every possible opportunity: close enough to touch and not exactly doing anything to discourage Emma from doing exactly that. The temptation was simply too much to resist, and before she could talk herself out of anything, Emma was shrugging off her leather jacket and reaching for the regulation latex gloves.

She watched Regina carefully to gauge her reaction, and that was definitely a shiver at the snapping of latex against skin. Emma moved in close, grateful not to be seeing Regina's glare at that exact moment, and unbuttoned Regina's jacket. With no resistance, Emma continued and methodically unbuttoned Regina's blouse.

The lack of reaction was—frankly—a little disappointing. Emma rested her gloved hands on Regina's hips and slowly turned her around, leaving her facing Emma instead of the plain white door. Emma expected defiance, maybe outright hatred on Regina's face. Instead she saw that the blush had returned, and Regina was looking down at the floor, biting down hard on that plump bottom lip.

Interesting, Emma thought. Regina would no doubt resist if Emma tried anything overtly sexual, but she seemed quite taken with letting Emma undress her. No wonder, Emma realized, because in pulling apart Regina's open blouse she discovered an absolutely smoking body, with the lace-covered breasts something of a highlight. Who wouldn't want to show off a body like this?

Moving things along, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina just long enough to unzip her skirt. It fell to her ankles with one sharp tug, and Emma felt her clit throb at the sight of Regina in stockings and garter. The time for pretending she didn't have a serious investment in seeing Regina naked had passed, and as Emma tried to burn the image into her memory, she knew already what she'd be picturing every time she touched herself for the next few weeks. Hell, maybe beyond that.

"Oh, Madam Mayor," Emma breathed, taken aback. "It seems you forgot your underwear."

"Mmm," Regina responded, still not looking at Emma. "I never wear any, not at night. Still, it should speed up your search, shouldn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Emma said, getting right in Regina's face. "I like to be thorough."

Before Regina can respond, Emma has unhooked the front fastening of her bra, and skimmed her hands over Regina's back.

"Nothing concealed in your bra," Emma said, ghosting her fingers under the swell of Regina's breasts now. "That's a good start."

Regina's breathing hitched as Emma brushed one nipple, seemingly by accident. "Oops," Emma said, not even slightly sincere. "Let's get on with this, hmm?"

"Like I have a choice, _Sheriff_," Regina hissed, some anger rearing its head again. Good. Emma liked her a hell of a lot better with some fire in her.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Emma said, shaking her head. "You've just got to be bad."

"Oh, you have no idea—" Regina sassed right back, but Emma shut her up with a quick pinch to the nipple she grazed earlier. Fuck it, who was she kidding that this was in any way a proper search, anyway?

"You like that, don't you?" Emma asked, applying the same treatment to Regina's other nipple, earning an agitated little moan in return. "I knew you'd be total slut, from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Wishful thinking," Regina snarled, but the minute Emma withdrew her hands, Regina arched towards them, seeking out more.

"Oh, I've thought about you plenty, Regina," Emma confirmed. "Just like you wanted me to. You think you're so clever, teasing me and taunting me. But when I'm touching myself at night and thinking about you? I'm the one in control. Just like right now."

"You won't get away with this," Regina whined. "This is an abuse of power."

Emma slapped Regina's face as a reflex, but not too hard. "You'd know," Emma said with a shrug. "But you don't have any power right now, do you?"

Gripping Regina's hip, Emma ran the fingers of her other hand teasingly between Regina's thighs. Her latex glove came up soaked, a sure sign that Regina's body—at least—wanted everything Emma had to offer.

Seizing her opportunity, Emma pushed Regina back against the door, enjoying one more sweeping look at her half-dressed state. It felt good to have Little Miss Perfect in a state like this, and with her forearm pinning Regina in place, Emma pushed her wet fingers against Regina's clit again, nice and hard this time, a statement of intent. Emma told herself she could stop, if she needed to, but it was worth noting that Regina hadn't told her to yet—not once, despite the insults and the harsh words.

"Fuck," Regina groaned as Emma stroked purposefully at her clit. "Fuck you."

"No," Emma replied. "I'm fucking you."

And she did, slipping two and—after a few hard, quick thrusts—three fingers inside the Mayor's wet pussy, flexing and twisting her fingers with intent. It wasn't hard to find the rough patch of skin that made Regina's knees tremble when Emma stroked over it again and again. Emma's thumb pressed roughly against Regina's clit, meaning she had to rock herself against Emma's hand to get the necessary friction. Emma was pleased to see it didn't take Regina long to start rocking her hips to achieve exactly that.

"Oh yes," Emma murmured against Regina's shoulder. "You are so fucking tight. Do you have any idea how good you feel around my fingers?"

"I—" Regina started to answer back, but Emma corkscrewing her fingers turned the words into another moan.

"That's right," Emma kept talking. "You're going to come for me, aren't you? No matter how much you don't want to give me the satisfaction. You're fucking yourself on my hand, and you're going to come so hard."

"No," Regina whined. "No, I—"

But the protest died on her lips, choked by the shaky little sobs of her climax. They crescendoed into something a lot like a scream, and Regina clenched so hard around Emma's fingers that she thought for a second something might break.

"That's it," Emma coaxed, watching Regina's face as she relaxed for possibly the first time since Emma met her. "Mmm," she added, withdrawing her fingers and licking Regina's come from the latex. "You taste good, too."

"I didn't—" Regina said, slumping slightly. Emma saw her chance and reached for her keys to undo the cuffs and guide Regina back to the plastic chair. Emma peeled off the gloves, throwing them in the trash. She took a seat on top of the desk she'd bent Regina over earlier and watched as the Mayor struggled to collect herself, still minus her shirt with the rest of her clothes hanging open.

"So," Emma said when Regina appeared to have regrouped. "How was it for you?"

"I hate you," Regina hissed, fastening her bra and then reaching for the buttons on her shirt. "But I suppose…"

"You suppose what?" Emma pressed, as Regina trailed off.

"You're a pretty decent lay," Regina said, her glare challenging. "And if you make these nonsense charges go away, well, maybe it could happen again."

"Trying to bribe me, Regina?" Emma asked, tutting in disapproval. "It's almost like you _want_ me to punish you."

"Well," Regina replied, standing on shaky legs to retrieve her skirt. "There's an idea."


End file.
